


Переписка

by Mozilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Несколько смс.





	Переписка

Тихий шорох страниц, размеренный голос лектора и шепот студентов, переговаривающихся между собой, усыпляли. А учитывая, что Куроо даже не представлял, сколько он сегодня ночью спал - два или три часа? - то совершенно не удивительно, что он еле держал глаза открытыми. Из состояния легкой дремоты его выдернула слабая вибрация в кармане джинсов. Он вытащил телефон - сообщение от Бокуто.

“Почему твои трусы у меня под подушкой? (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ”

Куроо ненадолго завис, обдумывая этот животрепещущий вопрос, потом на всякий случай ощупал свою задницу и набрал ответ.

“Мои трусы сейчас на мне.”

Через несколько секунд телефон опять завибрировал. Бокуто прислал фото - на нем и правда были трусы Куроо, валяющиеся на футоне рядом с откинутой подушкой.

Куроо опять задумался и еще раз ощупал задницу. Он явно был в трусах, и вывод напрашивался сам собой.

“Значит на мне сейчас твои трусы (o^ ^o)”

“Вот именно! Мои любимые, между прочим! <(￣ ﹌ ￣ )>”

Куроо вздохнул и уронил голову на стол, пока преподаватель отвернулся. Только Бокуто мог обижаться на такую чепуху. Куроо почти на ощупь набрал сообщение.

“Прости, вечером верну (シ_ _)シ”

Голова после вчерашней ночи была тяжелой, все-таки не стоило отмечать переезд на новую квартиру так бурно, особенно перед первым учебным днем. Хорошо еще сегодня тренировки не было, а то Куроо бы точно помер.

Он кое-как досидел до конца лекции, зато в перерыве немного пришел в себя на свежем воздухе. На следующей паре он даже пытался слушать лектора, но его отвлекло очередное сообщение.

“А ты вчера на столе танцевал (((o(*°▽°*)o)))”

Куроо плохо помнил вчерашнюю ночь, но не настолько же!

“У нас нет стола, придурок! (`ー´ )”

Бокуто вместо ответа скинул еще одно фото. На нем действительно был стол, засыпанный обертками и заставленный пустыми тарелками. Посередине в подсохшей луже отчетливо выделялся след голой ступни. Черт, Бокуто явно был в более выигрышном положении, ему вспоминать проще, он же дома. После фото Куроо смутно припомнил, как прыгал между тарелками, стараясь не наступить на них.

“Откуда у нас стол? (⊙_⊙ )”

“Акааши принес. Сказал, что подарок на новоселье (o^▽^o)”

“А откуда у Акааши стол? (￣_￣ )・・・”

“Куроо, тебе там совсем плохо? Не знаю я, купил, наверное.”

Куроо было плохо, это Бокуто угадал. А еще он очень завидовал этому придурку. Почему Куроо приходилось мучиться в университете, а он там дома прохлаждается?

“Какого хрена ты дома вообще? (ᗒᗣᗕ )՞”

“У меня занятия на неделю позже начинаются, я же тебе говорил (￢_￢ )”

Вот зараза, повезло же. Преподаватель внимательно посмотрел в сторону Куроо, поэтому тот изобразил живую заинтересованность в теме, спрятал телефон под стол и быстро отправил Бокуто грустный смайлик.

Лекция еще не закончилось, как телефон снова завибрировал.

“Куроо! Я не могу найти свой гель для волос! 〣( ºΔº )〣”

А вот это Куроо помнил. Он набрал сообщение, ехидно улыбаясь.

“Посмотри под моей подушкой (^ω~)”

Ответ пришел почти моментально.

“Что он там делал? (⊙_⊙ )”

“Хе-хе (^ω~)”

“Я не хотел это вспоминать (＠_＠ ) Мой гель! (＠_＠ )”

Настроение у Куроо значительно улучшилось. На перерыве он быстро перекусил, выпил таблетку от головы и почувствовал себя почти нормально. Можно было бы сосредоточиться на учебе, но Бокуто все не унимался.

“Ты забрал мои ключи! ヽ( `д´*)ノ”

Куроо пошарил по карманам и вытащил две связки ключей. Вот черт. 

“Я случайно (シ_ _)シ”

“Я не могу выйти из дома, а у нас пустой холодильник. Я голодный (￣﹃￣ )”

Ладно, Куроо и так уже понял, что учиться он сегодня спокойно не сможет.

“Вернусь пораньше. Эту лекцию досижу только.”

“Не забудь зайти в магазин.”

“Не забуду.”

“И в аптеку (^_~)”

“А в аптеку зачем? w(°ｏ°)w”

“Хе-хе (^_~)”

“Я понял (* ^ ω ^)”

Куроо запихнул телефон в карман и глянул на часы - еще двадцать минут и можно будет идти домой. Все-таки съехаться наконец вместе с Бокуто было отличной идеей.


End file.
